Tank Full of Gas
by KelseyBell93
Summary: This has to be one of my favorites I've ever written bc it really shows mine and my best friends personality.But anyway this is what happens when 2 teens and Sora from KH have a tank full of gas in a fourwheller.Please R&R and I own nothing .


Ranma:I own nothing!!And I wrote this right after Thanksgiving.haha I love turkey XD

Ranma-Chan93: Ok this has got to be the most randomest story i will ever come up with.I don't even have a full plot yet lol.But it revolves around my best friend,Bama (nickname),Sora,and me.I can only hope it'll end full.Ok enjoy.

Ranma-Chan93:(eating a turkey leg)I love Thanksgiving!!!

Bama: You just like turkey.

Ranma-Chan93:Shush it can hear you!

Bama: It's already dea-

Ranma-Chan93:HUSH don't say the d word...Just don't...

Sora:Hey guys... -he's sad-

Ranma-Chan93:What's wrong???

Sora: Every freakin year everybody comes to my tiny apartment for ThanksGiving.

Ranma-Chan93: I lived today!!!Forreal my whole family (on my dads side) came over to eat...We had a lot to clean afterwords.

Bama:Were still not finished.

Ranma-Chan93: Now what do we do about Sora's problem?

Bama&Ranma:Use your noodle!!!

A pink and green stripped background pops outa nowhere.While Bama and Ranma are dancing with moraccas.

Bama&Ranma:Noodle do the noodle dance!!!NOODLE!!!

Sora: Done?

Bama: Yeah.

Sora: Please don't ever do that again.

Ranma: Don't ever ask us to think.

Bama: And our solution is...

Ranma & Bama: CALL THE POLICE!!!

Sora: - smart one guys...

Ranma: It couldn't have been that bad!

-flashback-

Sora: OMG there going to be here any minute.My pet hearless you must hide if they know I have a enemy as a pet ohh I'll be dead!!!!

Heartless:Kuu?

Sora: I got it I'll just leave you in the closet and shut the door.And HOME FREE BABY!!!

-but Sora didn't close the door all the way-

Kiari: Sora who are you talking too?-she just walked in the door-

Sora: 0-0 no one...

Riku:Hey,hey,hey it's Riku!!!

Kiari: Sora say grace so we can eat.

Heartless:Kuu?

Sora:Oh my god!We thank you for the food, and stop!!!The,the devil from doing bad things.AND GET OUTA HERE SATAN!!!!That we may live in peace,amen...

Riku and Kiari:Amen.

Kiari:What kinda prayer was that?

Sora: The unique kind!-he said hopping up-

Riku:Need some pepnobismal already?

-So Sora caught the Heartless ate and then got pepnobismal-

-End of Flashback-

Ranma:That's it?

Bama:You wussy!

Sora: You guys don't understand my heartless almost got found out!!!

Ranma: Why would you keep one of those things anyway?

Sora:They ain't as evil as they look see?

He showed them a picture

Ranma and Bama:Awww...

Sora:Ok what to do now?

Bama:Do you want us to do the noodle dance again?

Sora:NOOOOO!!!!!

Bama: Then shut up.

Ranma:Lets go forwheller riding.

Bama: Sounds fun!!!

Sora:I'm going to Di---

Ranma:Oh yeah!!!

Bama:Wheeee!!!

Sora:AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE!!!!

Ranma:phew We landed it.

Bama: Ranma, where are we???

-We are out in the middle of a cheerful lookin forest-

Ranma: No idea...

Sora: I'm alive!?I'M ALIVE!!!

Voices:-singing-This is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was,and they'll continue singing 4ever just because.-continues untill it gets to us-

Ranma:Aww a lamb and a horse and there...

Bama:Pupets...

Sora:Lamb Chops?

There singing continued.

Lamb Chops:-demon voice-Sing with us,trespassers!

Us:The song that never end yeah and stuff...

Lamb Chop and his or her not really sure are circling us with knives,gun,etc...

Sora:What do we do?

Ranma: Do you think we could take um?

Bama: There just pupets.

Sora: Ranma got your kedema (Used in chapter 10 of KH:Behind the Scenes),Bama got your glaive?

Both nodded.

Ranma: Seems like we can,either way we gotta try,guys distract them while I get a spell ready.

Lamb Chops: Looks like there going to fight us eh?

Charley Horse: That's ok we can take them!

Sora:KEYBLADERS OF THE WORLD!!!!

Bama:Hi!!!-She hits a umm cow-

And Sora slashes and hacks and kills Charley Horse.

Ranma:pancake time,Stalagmight!!!

And if you've ever played Tales of Symphonia you know what happens here.

And now Lamb Chops is really dead 4real!!!

Sora: Let's get out of here!!!

So we all hop on my forwheeler and ride till we find a cave.

Bama: Wonder whats in there.

Ranma:Lets check it out!!!

Sora: These girls are going to kill me!

So we drive through ther untill we here more music.

Bum,bum,bum,bum,bum,ect...

Ranma:That sounds cheer-

Sora: Shut up thats what you said about the killer lamb.

Bama: He's right ya know...

Dance your cares away, Worry's for another day. Let the music play, Down at Fraggle Rock.

Ranma:Fraggle Rock wasn't that...Anothers 80's show...With more...

Bama:Puppets...

Sora:Let's leave...

To late they where already fully in the Fraggle Rock cave.

Work you cares away, Dancing's for another day. Let the Fraggles play, We're Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober(lol), Red.

Sora: Lady you better have some kind of special driving talent or I highly doubt were going to live by fighting a guy name Boober.

Ranma and Bama are trying sooo hard not to laugh.

Dance your cares away, Worry's for another day. Let the music play, Down at Fraggle Rock. Down at Fraggle Rock. Down at Fraggle Rock.

Gobo: Come and dance with us!!!

Mokey: Yeah just for a while.

Sora: Well it's better than getting killed!

Bama: That's for sure.

Ranma:-whom is alreay down ther dancin hey what can I truly say I like to dance lol- Dance your cares away!!!

Fraggles:Down at Fraggle Rock!!!

-3 hours or so later-

Bama & Sora: Bye!

Ranma: Syonora!!!

Ok so where leaving there when we find another turn and decide to take it.

Sora: Wait till we find another hit 80's show...

Bama: Hey waz that!?

Ranma: I don't know lets check it out!!!

And yes we do find another hit 80s show...You should have known it was comming,Care Bears...

Love-a-load:You should have joy and happyness -sees us-WHOS THERE!!!

Sora: Ohhh snap!

Bama: Drive Ranma drive!!!

Ranma: Hold on!!!

Love-a-load:Die!!!!-pulls out a gun and begins shooting-

Ranma: See that -points to a ironic ;p fallen over log that is just in the right angle that can get us soring-where going to jump it.

Sora:Oh my-

Ranma:No excuses lets go!!!!

-2 seconds later SWOOSH!!!-

Ranma: I believe we can fly soooo high we can touch the sky!

Bama: I believe we can soar out the door!!!

Sora:AGH!!!!

And...BAM!!!! Perfect landing and we drive away.

Ranma: Ha I knew I had hidding talent!!!

Bama: Where next???

Sora: HOME!!!

Bama: Ranma do you know where we are?

Ranma: In Bonifay!!!

Bama: Do we have enough gas to get home?

Ranma: Nope! That's why I'm pulling in at thie Exon place over yonder.

Sora: Do you have money?

Ranma: You do!

Bama: Oh yeah Sora's freaking rich!Sora can pay!!!

Sora:UGh I hate you guys.

Ranma: You should love us.

So we got gas and rode home all together.And that marks the end of this beutiful story! 


End file.
